Kantonian Gym
|map=Alola Kantonian Gym Map.png |mapsize=250px }} The Kantonian Gym (Japanese: ジムオブカントー Gym of Kanto) is an unofficial Pokémon Gym located in Malie City. It only appears in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. In the games Kantonian Gym is an unofficial Gym built in Malie City to give Alolan people the chance to experience what challenging a Pokémon Gym feels like in other regions. It is designed after the Vermilion Gym in the Kanto region, and defeating it will earn the challenger the title of "Kantonian". Like the Vermilion Gym, there are multiple trash cans lined up around the Gym, although in here, unlike in the Vermilion Gym, they are purely aesthetic. Entrance to the Gym costs 1,000, and it can be challenged once per day. The must defeat the four Gym s around the Gym in order to be allowed to challenge the Leader. Defeating the Leader rewards the player with a Surge Badge, an unofficial Gym Badge that is designed after the Vermilion Gym's . After the player has become the of Alola, the Trainers in the Gym start using stronger Pokémon. Items 1,000 for entry (daily)|US=yes|UM=yes}} Leader after defeating him|US=yes|UM=yes}} Trainers After the player has defeated the Gym for the first time, Ryuki will occasionally appear here as well. He will battle the player if talked to, although defeating him isn't necessary in clearing the Gym challenge. Pre-Hall of Fame 150px|Kantonian Gym|Adrian|928|1|238|Smoochum|♀|29|None|36=コウヒメ|37=Kōhime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Blair|928|1|742|Cutiefly|♀|29|None|36=マアヒメ|37=Maahime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Lee|928|1|572|Minccino|♀|29|None|36=ゴウヒメ|37=Gōhime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Dallas|928|1|753|Fomantis|♀|29|None|36=チヨヒメ|37=Chiyohime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Leader|928|1|067|Machoke|♂|29|None||}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRyuki.png |size=150px |prize= 3,480 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=USUM |location=Kantonian Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Post-Hall of Fame 150px|Kantonian Gym|Adrian|1,760|1|124|Jynx|♀|55|None|36=コウヒメ|37=Kōhime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Blair|1,760|1|743|Ribombee|♀|55|None|36=マアヒメ|37=Maahime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Lee|1,760|1|573|Cinccino|♀|55|None|36=ゴウヒメ|37=Gōhime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Dallas|1,760|1|754|Lurantis|♀|55|None|36=チヨヒメ|37=Chiyohime}} 150px|Kantonian Gym|Leader|1,792|1|068|Machamp|♂|56|None||}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRyuki.png |size=150px |prize= 6,960 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=USUM |location=Kantonian Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Layout In the anime The Kantonian Gym was first mentioned at the end of SM117, where Chikuwa Anaaki, who had been the tour guide for and during their visit to Malie City, revealed he was a Trainer at the Kantonian Gym, and invited them to visit after resting for the night. In SM118, Chikuwa led Ash and company to the Gym, where they met Hanpen, Ganmo, and Shirataki, who were collectively shocked to learn from Ash that not all Kanto Gyms were like the ninja-style Gym they had set up. At the top of the Gym tower, and Ash fought the Leader of the Kantonian Gym, Ryuki. While Kiawe and were unsuccessful, Ash was able to defeat Ryuki's and in a Double Battle with and . In the end, Ash was rewarded with a novelty Badge with Ryuki's face on it. Unlike in the games, the Kantonian Gym is not themed after any Kanto Gym in particular, with its ninja theming being based on assumptions made on Kantonian culture. As a result, there are a few differences between the Kantonian Gym challenge and a typical Gym challenge in the anime. Unlike most Gyms, visitors must face the challenges of the four before advancing to the Leader. However, these challenges are not Pokémon battles, like in the games, but a ninja-themed set of obstacles. Pokémon used in Gym is Ryuki's first known Pokémon. Zweilous was first used to and his , easily defeating Marowak when it got distracted by his music. Zweilous then battled Ash's Rowlet. It was soon joined by his in a Double Battle against Rowlet and . Both Pokémon were soon defeated. Zweilous's heads have a tendency to fight each other, though Ryuki's music keeps them in check. Zweilous's known moves are , , and .}} is Ryuki's second known Pokémon. Druddigon teamed up with Zweilous to battle Ash's Rowlet and , but was soon defeated. Druddigon's only known move is .}} Trivia * According to the statues at the entrance, the entry and service fees for the Gym are 5,000 for adult males, 3,000 for adult females, 1,000 for children under the age of 15, and Pokémon enter for free. * As a reference to the game mechanics in previous generations, in the Kantonian Gym, everything is viewed from a bird's-eye view and the Gym Trainers walk up to the player, instead of challenging them from their current positions. * The Kantonian Gym theme is a remix of the Gym theme from the previous Pokémon games. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=關都之道館 |zh_cmn=關都之道館 / 关都之道馆 |fr=Arène de Kanto |de=Kanto-Arena |it=Palestra di Kanto |ko=체육관 오브 관동 Cheyukgwan of Gwandong |es=Gimnasio de Kanto }} Category:Gyms Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Buildings es:Gimnasio de Kanto it:Palestra di Kanto ja:ジムオブカントー zh:關都之道館